


Horns to his Halo

by seungsiksbitch



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsiksbitch/pseuds/seungsiksbitch
Summary: angel seungwoo who keeps trying to hit on demon seungsik who always thinks he's joking when he's actually really not
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67
Collections: Lucky 7 Victon





	Horns to his Halo

Seungwoo placed his feet gently on the ground, his snowy skin shining under the blazing sun, blonde hair flowing in the air as his every step carried grace and beauty.  
Fellow angels bowed before him and he picked them up, telling them how he was just ordinary when the heavens knew how extraordinary he was to be sent down to help the human beings.

His white silk robe shimmered over his collarbones, barely covering them and just slightly draped over his shoulders, reaching down to his slender ankles, a golden belt wrapped around his waist.

He was elegant, and careful not to break any rules.  
Until one day, he stumbled upon a bar where he saw alchohol being poured and people touching, groping each other.  
He flinched and covered his eyes, scared of comitting a sin. He took steps backward, wanting to leave that place.

  
"Seems like someone is lost." A voice said near his ear making him jump, "Wha--"  
He turned around to lay his eyes on someone so beautiful, he had to double-check the being in front of him was a devil and not a fairy.  
The features he held were so soft...so handsome. Dark eyes and dark hair, a height almost the same as him, red lips and a silver chain dangling in his neck.

The devil wore a black v-neck, revealing the top of his chest and black bottoms. His sleeves rolled up, exposing his veins and tanned arms. "Hey, this place isn't for you." He spoke again, and Seungwoo hid away himself into his own palms, "I-I know."  
His eyes couldn't leave the devil, and he knew very well he wasn't sent here to do this but something about the devil in front of him was so attractive.

"Angel, I'm saying this the last time. Leave."  
His voice sounded deeper with the last warning, a shiver ran up Seungwoo's spine as he memorized the surroundings and breathed in the devil's scent to track him down later.  
He flew himself away from the place before he got into trouble and carefully landed near the pond--his usual spot. He loved the pond, the blue-ish water and how calm the waves were, small fish swimming in it and the lotuses perched upon the water surface.

The little chirping of birds, and a halo above his hair; Seungwoo was perfect in that place.

A day passed by and came morning, when Seungwoo decided to go and track the devil down again.   
He didn't forget to help the humans along his way.  
Helping a blind woman cross the street, Helping a kid buy ice cream, Helping a beggar buy himself food, and whoever his eyes fell upon, he did his best to help.

His white, small wings carried him effortlessly through the clouds and he wondered how far could a devil go just to commit a sin?  
What did they get out of comitting sins anyways?  
What was the purpose, what was the need?  
Maybe everything happened for a reason,  
_'Ah~ I shouldn't worry about these matters so much.'_

Why was Seungwoo deliberatly flying to a devil when he should be avoiding them?  
All he knew was he promised himself he won't commit a sin,  
He will do ANYTHING but commit a sin.

  
So when he stops in front of the brothel, and hears all kinds of sins, he gulps down the nervous bile in his throat and steps towards the devil whose smell was prominent in the air for him.  
But just before he could reach out to his shoulder, the latter turned his neck and sighed, "Gosh, why are you here again?"  
Seungwoo sheepishly smiled, "Hi!"   
Seungsik rolled his eyes and walked to a room reading 'Occupied',

All kinds of moans, groans and whines coming through. They stood in the corridoor that was connecting rooms with each other, the yellowish light bouncing off of the grey walls of the dirty building.  
Not only was the brothel a sinful place but also very dirty, and reeked of drugs and beer.  
"Won't you reply to the greeting?"  
Seungsik stopped in his tracks, "No."  
"What's your name?"  
Seungsik thought over mentally, maybe befriending an angel wasn't so bad of an idea.  
Maybe it was.  
Except he was avoiding it because Seungwoo was one gorgeous angel, with the most smooth and pretty skin, lips that are so kissable and plump, and eyes so brown that you can drown in them.

And he remembered from his training days,  
' **The prettier the angel, the larger the threat.'**

"Its Seungsik."  
He said, telling himself in his mind, 'I _'m gonna be fine, I'm not the one who's gonna be kicked out of heaven anyways.'_  
Seungwoo wore a tight-lipped smile, "Seungwoo!" Everything he said came out so soft and gentle,  
"Now you know my name. Tell me what the hell are you doing in these places?" Seungsik asked the first question bothering him. If Seungwoo was an angel, why did he come to these places where sins were comitted at a large scale?

The duo in the room kept themselves going on and Seungsik diverted his attention for a second to keep their lust up, and keep them going on, commiting sins after sins with each other.  
"Well, I just stumbled upon the bar yesterday!"  
"What about now?" Seungsik felt like he was asking all the questions that would lead to a weird end of the coversation but did he care?  
No.  
"I came on purpose. To meet you."   
Seungsik stuffed his hands in his pockets and fixed the set of bright red horns above his hair, "You sure are one weird angel."

"I wanna be friends, can't I? Or...." Seungwoo trailed off, taking a step closer to the devil, "We can be more than just friends?"  
Seungsik smirked lopsidedly, "Oh, baby. We can be whatever-- now move, I have work to do."  
' _Geez, its the first time I've met such a mischievous angel_ '

Seungwoo felt a little stupid for getting rejected but he got called baby, so does this even count as rejection?  
It has been quite some time since Seungwoo was playful with someone. The only mischievous angel apart from him was Sejun who was sent away for breaking a rule.  
Seungwoo had seen enough angels being sent away to know that he wasn't worth being saved if he made even a little mistake.

He knew it was a risky step, yet he took it.

  
"Why are you making them do that!" Seungwoo asked, his fingers clutching Seungsik's shoulder from the back, he didn't even peek at what he was making the humans do, it was obvious they were having intercourse and it was too sinful for his eyes.  
"Because its my job." Seungsik said, smoke oozing out from his fingertips while he whispered thoughts into the man and prostitute's head.

"Do you like that kind of stuff?" The question was weird but Seungwoo was weird anyways, Seungsik found himself getting comfortable with an angel he thought he would never befriend for he was too annoying,  
"Dunno. I haven't really tried all that stuff yet."  
Seungwoo chuckled behind his palm covering his mouth, "Ofcourse you havent."  
"What--you're making fun of me but have YOU?"  
"Have I what?"  
"Done something like that? Sex?"  
"I'm an angel! I cant do it~"  
"Maybe you can, to keep a woman's dignity or something."

They talked amongst each other, ignoring the drastic difference between their levels, themes and duties.  
Seungwoo didn't expect something good for his duties here, but he did find a cat on the verge of dying who he helped and healed right away.

' _Have I sinned already? It didnt even feel like a sin. Is talking to a devil a sin?'_  
_'Its too good to be a sin'_

He had been told many times that devils are coy and smartasses who can fool you, trick you. But Seungsik seemed to mind his business more than necessary.  
So with a farewell and see-you-later, Seungwoo fled away, feeling as if he should repent and think closely,  
What exactly is a sin?  
And at what point do I become a sinner?

"Well, well, well. We meet again." Seungwoo said, flipping in his wings and leaning against the alley behind the club, a bottle of wine gripped between Seungsik's fingers which confirmed it for Seungwoo that Seungsik was not a high-level devil.  
With devils come levels, lower classes, middle classes and upper classes.  
The lower ones are under training.  
Middle ones are safe to interact and...  
The upper ones are to avoid.

But the sipping of a wine straight from a bottle showed carelessness, and Seungwoo asked, "Does it even have an effect on you?"  
Seungsik pursed his lips to lick them and taste the dark liquid on his lips,  
"Nope. Its just for fun."  
Seungwoo took steps towards the devil, "You look amazing" he said with a giggle that made Seungsik smile a little, "What does that even mean?"  
"You look hot~ hot~"   
' _Wait, is this borderline sinning?'_

"Okay, i guess? I dont even know where that came from. You shouldn't be here anyways."  
Seungwoo shook his head, disagreeing and sitting beside Seungsik who had his back against the dark wall of the narrow alley.  
As Seungsik blended into the place, Seungwoo stood out immensely.   
His bright clothes and happy demeanour didnt help. 

He watched Seungsik sip from the bottle, eyes hazy and dark brown, looking up at the cloudless sky, and in that moment he closed his eyes and prayed,  
' _I'm sorry if I'm sinning...but its too good to stop.'_

Seungwoo wished he could keep himself under control, his remarks weren't as non-flirty anymore and he didnt hold back either. It was clear to himself he loved the way Seungsik smirked when Seungwoo threw a pick-up line, and he found it absolutely sexy that Seungsik folded his sleeves and unbuttoned his top buttons.  
He found Seungsik.....more than just a devilish friend he wanted to have.  
A fear constantly prominent in his head that he was going to be kicked out of heaven but he guessed this much was allowed since he didn't get any warning yet.

One evening, Seungsik decided to go and meet the angel at HIS work. His eyes scrunched at the brightness of the usual city and fresh smell that entered his nose made him flinch,  
It was DISGUSTING for him. 

He walked through the place casually, stopping to look at a man selling fruits and ofcourse he couldnt just let the man sell those honestly, so he pointed his finger at the man and whispered at him to cheat every single customer,  
Every. Single. One.

A few minutes pass by and he finally spots Seungwoo, in all his glory, standing in the midst of a group of children and teaching them something about life being a bouncy ball,  
He raised a brow at the scene and watched Seungwoo tell them he is a secret spy and the kids can NOT tell their parents they saw him.

Seungwoo dated back into the history books where they drew him and worshipped him for being so ethereally beautiful, kind and nice.  
Seungsik however....was still a mystery.

"Life is a what, again?" Seungsik muttered from behind and Seungwoo jumped, "Oh you scared me!-"  
He huffed out, clutching his chest, "-Its a bouncy ball."  
Seungsik face-palmed at his friend's logic who turned his entire body around to look at Seungsik,  
"Let's go and sit somewhere?"  
"Sure."

  
Seungwoo lead them to the pond, thr secretive place that soothed Seungwoo and pissed Seungsik off.  
"Gosh, this place is annoying." He exclaimed, "Aw come on! Atleast you'll get to spend time with me~"   
"And? What about it?" Seungsik chuckled at his own words, what was special about hanging out with an angel?  
"I'm the cutest angel out there, you lucky devil! Ask you co-workers, they will tell you how everyone drools over me."

Seungsik placed himself down on the grass, extremely grossed out but Seungwoo had done the same for him so it was only fair,  
"Uh-huh."  
"Not only them, I have seen YOU drool over me too."  
Seungsik gave him a glare, "I. Would. Rather. Not." He said through gritted teeth making the taller laugh, "But you do admit you'd have me if you could?"

Seungsik shrugged his shoulders, "I want a lot of things if I could have."

"Seungsik, you are one of our very best. Which is why, I have a mission for you."  
Seungsik intertwined his fingers in front of him with a nod, "Go on."  
Him and Chan sat opposite of each other in the large, abandoned dining hall, empty and broken plates in front of him.  
This was their usual meeting spot, Chan is his mission-supplier, helps him and is a good friend.  
Now that you know Seungsik is one of the best, and NOT a low-class devil,   
Seungwoo is misunderstood.

  
"Recently, the high-level angel Han Seungwoo has arrived. He is causing troubles in our work..."  
Seungsik's ear perked at the name, "...I'd like you to stop him."  
Seungsik didn't know how to 'stop' an angel like Seungwoo, but he could give it a try the way he liked to do things; sin. 

"Got it."

Seungsik knew he loved the angel. From his smile, his red lips, his brown eyes, his perfect proportions to his voice, his giggles and his words. But he was too deep into his 'devil' role to give himself a chance to love.

  
"You should smile more, it suits you." Seungwoo flirted just like everyday, Seungsik chuckled at the remark this particular day, "Now that's some new info."  
He was perched on the trash can, his tail swinging behind him in the darkness,  
"I can give you new info everyday if you want to." Seungwoo stood in the middle of the dirt and litter, shiny and shimmery.  
He really looked a sore thumb.

"And how would you do that?" Seungsik asked, back of his mind focusing on making a man in the bar pour another drink,  
"Hmm~ wife you up, maybe?" Seungwoo winked, making Seungsik amused.   
' _Him and his jokes_.'  
"Do I look like someone who can be 'wife-d' up?"  
"To me, yes."  
Seungsik was almost annoyed by Seungwoo's jokes enough to just fly away and never look for the angel again, but he had a mission.

How could an angel like Seungwoo be interested in him, anyways?  
It was utterly stupid to believe something like that and Seungsik was a realistic person.

His v-neck today exposed more than necessary skin, and his large wings tattoo that covered a lot of his skin,  
"Is it allowed for you to talk to me?" And Seungwoo gave a dimply smile, "Maybe? I dont see anyone stopping me."  
Seungsik had to do something quick, if he had to keep his job, that is.  
Or maybe he just wanted to put his hands over the smooth skin, and kiss every inch there and his mind was not ready to accept that yet.

"What if I stop you?" He looked straight into the eyes of the other, getting down and inching closer and closer until there was just an inch distance between them,  
"Hmm?" Seungsik asked, noticing the hitch of breath Seungwoo had and his eyes trembling,   
"I will....ask why."  
Seungsik placed a finger on the other's temple, sliding it down to his lips, "But will you stop?"   
"I--I have to go." Seungwoo said hurriedly and scurried away, whipping out his wings and challenging the air into a race as he flew away.

Seungsik smirked at his actions, he knew he was making the other a fool, and he knew he was doing a good job.  
But he was also doing a good job in fooling himself.

So, Seungsik waited at the brothel's empty room, he knew Seungwoo would come anytime, smelling him through the scents of a hundred devils down here,  
What kind of an obsession did Seungwoo have with him anyways? Maybe he knew Seungsik was a high-level devil...  
Speak of the dev-- angel, he walks inside and hops to the devil, "Sorry for leaving like that yesterday."  
Seungsik gave him a lazy smile, "It's okay."

"You were saying something?" Seungwoo asked, wanting to bring up the topic again, to have Seungsik so close again because he loved the proximity, he loved having Seungsik so close and it didnt come to his mind he was a devil even the slightest,  
Maybe he was crossing his lines.  
And so he got the warning yesterday, the warning for being touched,

And he decided something for himself.

He looked a little out of breath, which Seungsik ignored.  
There was one thing they were both unaware of: they had the same motive tonight.

"Forget what I was saying yesterday. Why do you look so out of breath?"  
Seungwoo smiled and to the Seungsik sitting on the edge of the bed, he knelt and looked up, "You're so cute, all worried for me."  
Seungsik felt something in him stir but he ignored it, he locked eyes with the angel's soft ones and saw everything he held inside his own self in them, Seungwoo was trying to come for him but Seungsik was faster.  
He cupped the other's face and brought it up, to press their lips together open-mouthedly into a heated kiss, their mouths melting together.

Seungsik pulled away to press his forehead against Seungwoo's, "You want this, right?"  
Seungwoo closed his eyes and nodded, "I know what I need."

Seungsik was a devil, who was he kidding if he even broke the angel's heart?  
Isnt it expected? To be broken after you fell in love with a devil, a high-class one like Seungsik, too.  
Seungwoo's moans under him as he bounced himself onto the angel's cock, his hands behind him and eyes closed,  
He didn't expect to feel good with a damn mission, but he was.  
And maybe more than he wanted to.

His insides had become hot and messy from being fucked into, Seungwoo was too soft and vanilla for him, the devil whose tail swinged behind him as he raised a finger to pinch his own nipple, sweat dripping from his body.  
Seungwoo was just as disheveled under him but he looked so....ethereal.  
His hair pure and blonde against the pillowcase, eyes shut close and lips leaving groans, fingers gripping Seungsik's hipbones.

"Anh....you feel so good, Seungwoo!" Seungsik moaned, not a single lie in his words. Seungsik had fucked angels before for missions but Seungwoo was the first one to feel so right and so hot, he made Seungsik's hole dribble and his heart pace from the pleasure.  
Seungwoo's lips parted when Seungsik dipped down to kiss his neck and lick spots there, high and low, mark him so that no one can deny the night they share together.

"You're so big, Seungwoo." Seungsik whispered as he traced kisses up to Seungwoo's earlobe and rode his cock at the same time, driving the innocent angel into pleasure.

Seungwoo had fallen in love.  
And that was a mistake.

For Seungsik was a coward, scared to fall in love when it was all he needed deep down.

  
Seungsik rubbed his own hands down his body, touching himself sensually with Seungwoo's cock still rubbing inside of him, deep.  
"Seungsik..." the angel breathed out, his chest heaving up and down from the harsh breaths he took,  
"Yes?" Seungsik responded, as Seungwoo suddenly flipped them around from Seungsik riding him to Seungwoo laying him on his back and pulling himself on top.

Seungsik's warm back hit the white bedsheets, his arms going around Seungwoo's neck to pull him down, until he was moaning straight into the angel's ears.  
Seungwoo thrust into Seungsik, grabbing his thighs and spreading apart his legs.   
"I love you." Seungwoo whispered, tightening Seungsik's chest as he held back his smirk, 

' _Mission success. Reporting to HQ'_ he contacted Chan through his mind. 

  
As they came down their climax, Seungwoo kissed Seungsik's lips, who pulled away and turned his head, "You've sinned."   
"So?"  
"You wont be able to go back."  
"But I'll have you, right?"   
Seungsik chuckled, he laughed at the hurt falling over Seungwoo's face, "What? No. I only did this to make you sin. This was my MISSION--"  
He ran his fingers through the bright blonde hair Seungwoo has, "--Also, I'm a high-level devil."

Seungwoo furrowed his eyebrows and got up, teary eyes and trembling lips,  
"You, Don't you know I love you?!"  
"No you dont! Why the hell would an angel like you love me?!"  
Seungwoo frustratingly grabbed his head, "I do! I dont care about positions, I actually love you. I wouldnt get kicked out of heaven for anyone!"

"And did you not get the times I flirted with you?"  
Seungsik's mouth fell open, "You--You were not joking?"  
Seungwoo face-palmed, a tear slipping out, "God, No! I was NOT joking. I actually love you!"  
Seungsik's brain lagged as he thought over what he just and he quickly sat in front of the other, "I-I didnt know. I'm sorry."  
"Then you should have ASKED me!"  
Seungsik enveloped the other into a hug,   
' _Stop lying to yourself, now. This much is enough._ ' Seungsik thought to himself,  
' _Stop being afraid. All's been done.'_  
He got the confirmation that Seungwoo loved him and he was ready.

"I, like you too. I was being dumb, sorry." Seungwoo broke into the hug, stuffing his face into the devil's shoulder, careful of his halo that slowly lost color for sinning,  
"Its okay. Just take me into your arms and let me be."  
"I am."  
Seungwoo hummed into his neck, pulling their bodies closer,

' _Can you not give me misinformation, fucktard? You seem happy_.' Chan said in his mind and Seungsik smiled, ' _Shut the fuck up.'_

  
Seungsik had pretended he didnt love the angel, when in his heart he had felt everything the moment him and Seungwoo connected,  
Lying to yourself is easy until the truth comes into your face.  
His heart had broken into two the moment Seungwoo's eyes became teary,  
And that doesnt happen with everyone.

Seungsik and Seungwoo had broken the rules but nothing mattered as long as they had each other.

Seungsik had enough of being a coward, seeing Seungwoo's content smile against his chest.


End file.
